Silver The Hedgehog
by Haruhi Clause
Summary: Eggman Nega has captured Shadow and is taking him to his base. What's worse is that Nega is planning to take away Shadow's powers to pump up Metal Silver, his ultimate weapon against Silver himself. Can Silver save Shadow before it's took late?


Silver's story:

My adventure started when Shadow and I were walking along the side walk. We were just on our way home from the candy shop right across the street from where we were walking. Today, it seemed fine. No crime, no noise, just peace and quiet. Well, except Shadow was showing off his fancy footwear. Man, was that annoying!

"Hey Silver! Check this out" Shadow said very "cool" like.

He glided around me with his rocket wear showing off his speedy getaway.

"Yeah, Shads... nice. Very nice" I said flatly.

"You're just mad because you can't light a fire under your feet" Shadow said in a showoff tone.

I rolled my eyes as I went to the newspaper stand. When I picked up the paper, I noticed that there was a picture of me about to punch Eggman Nega, on the front cover.

"Wow, this picture looks pretty good... great shot of me"

"Silver!" Shadow yelled.

"Wait Shads!"

I was trying to finish reading the story that the press did on my recent fight with Eggman Nega. I must say, the story was pretty interesting the way the press did it.

"SILVER!"

I turned around and right before my eyes, I saw Shadow being captured in a force field like container.

"Shads!" I yelled as I ran towards the ship.

"Glad you finally noticed" Eggman Nega said with a smirk.

"Eggman Nega! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh... with this brilliant capsule that I made, now I have the ultimate power... to RULE THE WORLD!"

"Just what would you want with Shadow?"

"That... you see, kid, your friend holds the ultimate power that many fear. Using his powers, I can power-up my ultimate weapon: Metal Silver! And with his powers plus it's own, there's nothing you can do to stop me! MWAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Just how are you going to get rid of my powers?" Shadow asked.

Eggman Nega then pulled out a gun like device...

"With this glorious invention, I can get rid of your powers once and for all! HAHAHAHA!"

"SILVER! HELP!"

"Shadow... just hang on! I will save you!"

"I believe in you, Silver. I know you will.."

Shadow struck me with his words. Mostly because in my mind, I thought that the strength that I've gained, was from working with Shadow. He has always been my confidence from day one... he just doesn't know that. Shadow has always seen me as a strong leader, and it's because I make myself seem like I am stronger than him. I can't... show him... my weakness.

"Shads... I...I don't know what to say. I... I can't... do it"

"Silver, you've told me to never give up... that's what you said to me when I said "I can't". Why are you doing this? You've always beaten Eggman Nega and won"

"Shadow, you've fought along side me for all those battles. Your encouragement has given me the strength to be the best hero I can be. Now, I'll be alone"

"I am giving you some now... I just won't be by your side, Silver. I won't be by you to cheer you on. But you don't need me to cheer you on; because the hero lies in you. That's what a certain silver hedgehog once told me. Please, Silver, you got to help me. You have always been the hero to everyone around you... now, it's time for you to be MY hero"

Now, at this point, I have to toughen up. Mostly to show Shadow that I am here for him if he ever needed a friend. Also, it's embarrassing that Shadow is using MY teachings to comfort me.

"Shads, I will come save you... you can count on that!"

"I'm counting on you Silv... "

After he said that, Eggman Nega pushed a button on his machine, which made Shadow disappear out of the force field container.

"Let's see if you can save him now! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Where is he? You better tell me NOW!"

"Ohh... fiesty are we? Look for my base, and you will find him. For now... see ya! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Eggman Nega sped off in his fighter jet. Knowing that he is on his way to the base, I decided to secretly follow him. However, there is only one way to get to his base... and that's through that Mathematics Zone...


End file.
